Sweet Kisses
by Kit1
Summary: A closer look into Selphie and Irvine's complicated relationship....problems arise when friends try to hook them up.


Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII…

Sweet Kisses

Y Prologue Y

By: Kawaii Kitsune

"Okay, Selphie. Truth or Dare. Now you have to pick one because you **did **want to play." The brunette watched the younger girl intently as her brows wrinkled together to think of one. She shut her eyes and reopened them, showing her innocent green eyes. 

"Well…I choose…dare! Gimme your best shot!" She smiled smugly at her girl friends and hopped onto a soft cushion, slowly bouncing on it, waiting for what her friends could come up with. 

"Well," The blonde started. She pushed back a strand of hair that fell out behind her ear. "I dare you to…" She paused and whispered into the other girl's ear. She giggled and they stared at her. "**We** dare you to enter Irvine's room and kiss him…on the lips!"

They giggled profusely. Selphie frowned. "That's a cinch! I don't see why you two are laughing over it! Hmph! And I thought you had much more sense than that. I don't like Irvine."

"Hehe…that's our point," Quistis replied. "But it isn't easy. You can't get caught."

Selphie stood there, agape. She regained composure when the two girls began giggling again. "I'll do it!" She stomped out of the room.

_Hmph! And I suppose they think I can't do this!? Sometimes, I wonder why I even play this stupid game. It's for children…then again, I'm still reminded that I **am** still a child. Everyone treats me like one…it's stupid, really. I'm practically old enough to have…um…that. Um…well maybe I'm not too mature but I'm old enough. I went through those daring adventures so that should show everyone that I'm all grown up. Not just some kiddy who needs help every now and then. I mean, take a look at my informative journal:_

_ _

_Squall- Well…he really doesn't say anything…but when he doesn't say anything he makes me feel like a child. I wish he'd talk to me so I know how he'd treat me if he **did **talk to me. I doubt it though…I mean, he has changed a little bit. _

_ _

_Rinoa- She's too giddy, like me, unfortunately. She can't help…_

_ _

_Quistis- She treats me like a child…I mean, she acts like a mother. I respect her for that but still-I wish she'd treat me as an equal and not as a "student"._

_ _

_Zell- All he cares about his hot dogs, yet he is kind of cute, though he doesn't think I think so. He's sweet and…well…I like him…but his obsession with hot dogs make me think twice about him. No need to fret though, I love him. I love him as a friend…he's a best friend anyone could ask for…he's **my **best friend._

_ _

_Seifer- Er…no comment…_

_ _

_Fuujin- Um…look above…_

_ _

_Raijin- You know, I don't know what he thinks of me, you know. (No pun intended)_

_ _

_Xu- I barely see her…except when I was trying to climb a tree and she said, "Be careful, Selphie. You might scrape your knees."_

_ _

_Edea- She was my matron. Of course she'd treat me like a child._

_ _

_Irvine- Gosh…Irvine is the women magnet. What can I say? He barely pays enough attention to me except for all those girls running around Garden. I really don't care because I don't like him. He's a good friend though._

_ _

_ _

_Wow…I'm here already…well here goes nothing—wish me luck okay?_

_ _

_ _

She slipped into his room softly and got down on the floor, crawling towards his bed. From her point of view, it would be kind of hard to kiss him since he was tossing and turning. She kneeled up and rested her elbows on the edge of his bed, watching him sleep. She curled a strand of her hair around her finger and blew some of her bangs out of her face. She prodded his arm and watched as he frowned and turned over in his sleep. She giggled inwardly and stood up, leaning down and kissing him on the lips, though only like a light touch—almost feathery-like. She skipped out of his room and leaned outside his door, thoughts rushing through her mind. It was all too complicated.

Irvine's eyes opened and he softly touched his lips with his fingertips. His lips curled upwards, slowly, and he mouthed the words he always said when she was gone. Selphie…

Author's Notes- Just a little short one there…figured I should try an FFVIII fic. Anyway, I hope you liked this one and I'm going to start on the first chapter when I get to it…or when I finish a certain chapter in one of my FFVII stories. I'm not too familiar with this FFVIII game. I have played it but it was very vague to me when I played it so I'm using what I know from what I've read. If it's way too out of character then I apologize. If a continuation isn't needed then say so. I don't feel like putting up new chapters when they aren't "reading material". 


End file.
